


Nothing Left To Loose

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: After you're killed by a rival gang family, Erik is left to pick up the pieces of everything else that seems to be falling apart. (gangster erik au)





	Nothing Left To Loose

“This is the second fucking club that they set on fire, this shit has to stop” his friend W’Kabi complains, Erik sighs and hangs his head, he didn’t need this right now, he was already stressed to the max as it is, he was already dealing with the first club burning down and now their second one, the insurance company and fire department said it was faulty wiring but he knew for sure it was carefully staged to look like an accident, he knew it was professionally and carefully done because he used to do that himself back in the day before he ranked higher up, his specialty used to be arson, the men he used to work for paid him more money in a day than what his father made in a month, so he knew for sure that this was the work of some people who didn’t care for him or his brand, all he needed to do was figure out just who. He didn’t think it was anyone from the Presley clan since they already struck once, well not the ones who were left anyway, the least important ones, the important ones were either dead or locked up, and Erik didn’t even have to lift a finger to do it, the ones who issued the hit were sloppy with their work and was arrested, and the others were killed off, so if it wasn’t Erik then who? Your family of course, they were just as shady as Erik was, their empire built on arson, blackmail and organized crime, but in that sea of evil and dirty money was you, you were an angel, sweet, soft spoken and kept out of the family business, both the legal and illegal ones, it just wasn’t for you.

 

 So when you and Erik met you weren’t too spooked by him since you were already used to the likes of him, you grew up around them, you weren’t afraid of him, he was always gentle with you, trying not to raise his voice while ranting about work, and if he slipped up and did he would apologize and kiss on your face, he hated seeing you uncomfortable, you weren’t a weak woman, you could most definitely hold your own if you were pushed hard enough, but that was a rare occurrence, you being in the family that you were in and being married to the man you were with no one wanted to cross you, it was suicide. You were the last pure thing that Erik had in his life and you were taken away from him in a brutal manner, he didn’t want to believe it when he had gotten the news that you were gunned down while leaving your favorite tea shop with your sister-in-law. Witnesses said that her screams and cries could be heard from blocks away, when they saw what was happening she was cradling your blood soaked body in her arms crying and screaming for someone to call 911, Erik had not only lost his wife but also his mind, he had to be held back from from wanting to throw punches at W’Kabi for saying that to him, thinking that it was a sick joke, when he calmed down a little and broke down crying W’Kabi hugged him tight while also crying himself, it was a nightmare. “Erik man, what are we gonna do?” W’Kabi asks and Erik slams his fist on his desk “I don’t know W’Kabi, I don’t fucking know!” he gets up and paces back and forth, he didn’t need this right now, he had just buried you yesterday, he can still hear the loud cries of your mother asking God why he took you so soon, begging him to give you back, to take her instead, he tried to console her but she slapped him away “You did this, you’re the reason why she’s gone, you killed my baby, my little girl!” is what she yelled in his face while your father held her back but giving him a glare since he agreed as well. There was a knock at the door and Erik yelled “What?!”, the door opens to a nervous looking henchman “Sorry to bother you Mr. Stevens, but Mrs. YLN is here, she wants to speak to you” he sighs and hangs his head again, “Let her in” the man nods and opens the door wider, seconds later your mother walks in, dressed in all black but was still stylish, the only pop of color was her vintage grey fur coat, the click of the heels of her boots sent chills up her son-in-laws spine, Erik instructs W’Kabi to leave and once the room is left with just the two of them he motions for her to sit, she takes at seat but not at the one for the guests, she instead sits in his chair behind his desk, he’s confused but doesn’t ask any questions, he didn’t want to be anymore on her bad side. Once she takes her gloves off she gets right down to business “I heard about what happened to your clubs, shame, maybe this is a sign to launder your money somewhere else, might I suggest pawn shops?” she was toying with him now and he wasn’t in the mood for it, he was still grieving and didn’t need her doing this right now “YMN is there anything I can help you with? I’m very busy” your mother smirks and reaches into her purse, she pulls out a piece of paper that has a list of names on it and places it on his desk “These are the names of all of the people I want you kill, then when you do, I want you to destroy their properties, anything that makes them the most money I want it up in flames, literally or figuratively, that Van Clive works for a bank in New Jersey, I want you to frame him for embezzlement, I don’t care how you do it just get it done, don’t ask me why I want this done just do it, and don’t contact me until you’ve completed the task”, she puts her gloves back on and stands up, walking around his desk and in front of him “As you can see I’m a grieving mother, so maybe I’m not thinking straight, ordering hits on people isn’t in my department, I stick to the legal side of things, but those pencil dick bastards killed my only daughter and for what?, for being the angel that she was? All she ever did was stay in her lane and love people, and now she’s gone, and someone has to pay, so make them pay Erik” she then walks away, once again the click of her heals can be heard as she’s doing it, before opening the door to leave she looks at him one more time and says “She was pregnant, did you know that?” No he didn’t know, he gave her a heartbroken look “She had told me that morning, she was going to tell you that night, she wanted to surprise you, she was two weeks along” tears fell from his eyes and he looked away, he heard the door open and close, giving him the sign that she had left. Erik yelled, screamed and cried for what felt like hours after your mother dropped that bomb on him, this was all too much, so much to were he prayed to just drop dead right then and there, you were pregnant with his first child, he had thought that you had a certain glow but somehow pregnancy never crossed his mind, he just thought it was you being your same stunning self, but the whole time you were carrying his baby. He stomped over to a portrait of you hanging on his wall and took it down, he had opened the safe that was behind it and looked at the wads of cash inside “W’Kabi!” he yells for his friend and he rushed into the room “What’s up?” he asks as he walks closer to him “How much you think is in here?” and W’Kabi looks at the money then says “I don’t know, maybe half a mill” Erik nods and goes to find some bags and hands them to him “Fill these with all of the money in that safe, use it for bribery and to pay the men who complete their tasks” “What tasks?” he asks him as Erik goes to his desk and picks up the list “To take out the people on this list, then I want their businesses destroyed, Van Clive, the banker, I want him framed for embezzlement, after they are all killed I want to make sure that their names and everything they worked for are ruined, you got that?” W’Kabi hesitated for a moment then nodded “Alright, I’m on it” Erik pats his back and goes to sit down, W’Kabi looks at him for a second then goes to fill the bags with the money all while thinking about what just happened, Erik is usually the one to handle this sort of business, he himself was just an informant and an accountant for one of his legal businesses, ordering people to do dirty work was out of his realm, but he didn’t protest or complain, his friend was still wounded at the lost of his wife which is what he had thought to be the cause of his sudden change, he needed time to himself to grieve, business was the last thing on his mind right now so he could understand that. Never had he seen Erik so broken, not even when his mother and father died, you leaving this world without warning crushed his soul and left him a shell of a man the only thing that could get him out of this funk was you, but that wasn’t possible, so for now, until he gotten to the acceptance stage of grief, Erik would be a zombie and leave the responsibility of keeping his empire afloat to his most trusted partners. He looked over at a framed picture of you at his desk, you in a pretty floral dress and big white hat at your mothers garden party and for a second he smiled, you looked so beautiful and so full of life “Alright Erik, I’m heading out, anything else?” he shook his head “Nah, go ahead” W’Kabi nodded and quickly left the room to get the job done “They ain’t gonna get away with this baby, they can’t just take you from me and expect nothing, I’ll spend every dime to make sure I get payback, everything I posses, I have nothing left to loose if I don’t have you”.


End file.
